Sing It For The World
by Ovary Boi
Summary: Gerard "Gee" Way has been feeling odd about his relationship with his wife Lyn-Z lately; trapped. On top of all his distress and taking care of his newborn child, he secretly suspects Lyn-Z may be hiding something... MCRxHarryPotterxTwilight pls r
1. Chapter 1

"If Black Parade was about the sweeping gesture, this is about the bold statement."

Gerard hung up the phone and threw his head back, allowing the long, luscious strands of blood red hair to fall across his sallow face. He glanced at his wife Lyn-Z (who was cradling their daughter Bandit protectively in her arms) with tired eyes, and let out a sigh. The dark bags under his chinky hazel eyes had, to say the least, gone unnoticed by his "loving" wife.

He stood up abruptly, sending the fine china that littered the heavy glass table crashing to the marble floor. "Damn," he muttered to himself, as Bandit let out a pitiful wail. He looked sheepishly at Lyn-Z. He thought he saw her eyes flash red, for a fleeting second. _But it couldn't be… _ He thought. And just as quickly as the thought had come, it vanished—as if into thin air.

"I guess I'll… get a broom," Gerard muttered, avoiding all further eye contact with his frustrated, but beautiful wife.

She emitted a low growl from the bowels of her chest. But it was so low, it might have never been heard.

Gerard ignored it, and continued on to his room (the broom closet).

He carried the broom, an authentic antique made of oak and the finest straw money could buy, into the kitchen where his wife and daughter sat, still as statues. She sat motionless, watching him with shadowed eyes, as he swept the fragments of broken china from the marble floor, and into a gold dustpan.

Ever since the two had married, they had indulged in the finest luxuries money could buy.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Gerard smiled, and looked back at the woman standing before him.

She wore a gown of finest spun silk,

of purest white,

like mother's milk,

on a fertile night.

He shook his head, trying to dispel the memory that the fragments of broken china had conjured up.

Meanwhile, across town, a few kilometers way, Mikey Way was sipping tea and eating a cheeseburger (hold the cheese) at a british tea parlor a few kilometers away.

He couldn't turn his thoughts away from his brother Gerard and his new niece, Bandit. Though he loved them both dearly, he had begun to fear for the worst. The last time he'd seen Lyn-Z, something so peculiar had happened, he dared not mention it to anyone for fear of being tossed into the loony bin.

But for that one moment, he thought he'd seen… No, it couldn't have been… But he could've sworn… No! He pushed the thought of his mind once again.

Still, he couldn't help but think about her eyes...

Frank had not been able to control himself. Lately, all he'd found himself doing was talking about Gerard. Gerard this, Gerard that. It was starting to annoy his wife.

"Ray, don't forget to do the dishes!"

Ray snapped out of his silent reverie, jarred by the sudden calling of his name. It was Diane, his wife, asking him to do the dishes _again._ She happened to be a pizza box.

"Ray, did you hear me?" she yelled, her Italian accent thick with cheese and pepperoni. Ray noted that her breath was heavy with the smell of red wine and spiced sausage.

"Have you been drinking again?" asked Ray, standing up from his chair. The sudden disturbance caused the thousands of piles of used tissues and empty lotion bottles to topple over, making the floor messier than it already was. He sighed, running his fingers through his nest of wiry red hair in frustration.

"This place is a mess!" he yelled. "Clean it up, woman!"

"Shut up!" she yelled back in retaliation. "Ever since Black Parade went to the top of Billboard chart, you've changed—and not for the bettah! Yeah, sure, you've been able to afford all of this fancy, new, linoleum furniture," she paused for a moment as they looked around the room, "but you've been acting so strange lately. So distant and remote! All you've been talking about is your music, and your friends!"

"Quiet, bitch!" shouted Ray, hurling one of the countless empty lotion bottles at her, narrowly avoiding her nails. "Don't talk about my friends!"

"How dare you! I'll be out tanning until you cool down."

He heard the retreating sound of cardboard shuffling against linoleum and a door slam. He knew his wife had left. What he didn't know was when she would be back…

Gerard… he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes dry of the tears that had started to sprout.


	2. Chapter 2

And if they get me and the sun goes down

And if they get me take this spike and

You put the spike in my heart

Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church

Where they can pump this venom gaping hole

And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat(Come on!)

_[Chorus]_

Can you take this spike?

Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless

Nighttime sky?

Can you take this spike?

Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

Bob's frantic breath puffed smoke in the frigid air….

He dared not look behind him for fear of the rabid fans. He slowed to a jog when he could no longer hear the sounds of hundreds of footsteps behind him. No longer could he hear the screams of his name, and finally he took a breath and became aware of his surroundings.

At some point in his struggle, he had wondered into an alley.

Trash littered the ground, a piece of tin foil glinted in the moonlight. His heart leapt at the sound of a feral cat, scavenging through some tuna cans, which littered the concrete floor.

"Disgusting!" Bob exclaimed out loud. He glanced at the exit to the alley. "Should I even chance it?" he thought aloud to himself.

If he left, he could be chased by the fans…. But if he didn't?

Well that's a whole nother story. Instead, he did nothing. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, burying his face in his hands.

He didn't know how much time was passing. He didn't care. Had the others noticed he was gone yet? "Of course not," he said to himself, sighing. He looked up. He noticed could see his breath… How cold was it outside?

It was then that Bob noticed the black cat pacing next to his left arm. Without thinking, he stretched out his hand to pat it on the head. The cat hissed angrily and, before he'd even noticed it happening, the cat scratched Bob in anger.

"Ow! Mother fucker!" he screamed, smacking the cat in the face. It hissed again and ran off into the shadows

Bob winced in pain and put his hand in his mouth, sucking the blood off the fresh wound. He winced again at the taste and smell. Immediately he took his hand out of his mouth and wrapped it in his vintage leather bomber jacket with a hole in the pocket and studs around the collar (it also had the bands symbol on the armband on his left sleeve but a portion of it had gotten torn off in the scuffle between Bob and the fans)

"well… I guess I should head back now," he said to himself, standing up slowly.

He turned and began to exit when suddenly he bumped into something hard. At first, he thought he'd walked into the brick wall. Bob opened his eyes, rubbing his head, and looked up.

A young man, about 16, stood before him. He was tragically beautiful—_even more beautiful than Gerard_, Bob thought. For once he managed to keep his thoughts to himself. He wore a black v-neck, which contrasted sharply with the bright red streaks in his hair, which fell over one eye. Bob noticed his eyes were red too, perhaps the result of some colored contacts. The boy looked surprised and slightly nervous and he began to bite his lower lip, which had two lip rings (A/N: their called snake bites) in it.

Bob cleared his throat. "OH, sorry…" he mumbled.

"you're Bob!" the boy said suddenly. Bob took a step back, surprised. "From My CHemical Romance?"

Bob let out a sigh of relief when he realized this was just another fan. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's me," he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

He talked like he was from a different time, Bob thought…

"I'm a huge fan, my name is Wilhelm Pattinsen," the boy said, extending a hand. The motion was sudden, so sudden it was as if it never happened…as if his hand was…. Always there, extended as a friendly gesture.

Bob grasped his hand firmly, and shook.

Suddenly, there was a sudden change in Wilhelm's expression. He looked at Bob's hand, the cut which marred his snow white complexion. Bob tried to take back his hand, but Wilhelm pulled it firmly to his mouth. Bob screamed in terror as Wilhelm sunk his teeth into his flesh, sending flames of pain shooting up his veins toward his heart.

It seemed as if Wilhelm was drinking his blood, but the thought seemed absurd.

Bob quickly lost consciousness, slipping into the black dreams he seemed to always dream now that he was a friend of LynZ…


End file.
